The Legend
by creamblueangels
Summary: The characters in TOS get soooo bored of the old Legend, so they write new ones. Find out how the new Legends go!


CBA: This is CBA here making a new Legend

Zelos: So what is this Legend about?

CBA: You'll see

Zelos: -Check out RemovableBlob's side story: The Beginning of A Sucky Legend that shows how Mithos, Yuan and Kratos wrote the original legend.

Disclaimers: I do not own TOS Namco does. (I also don't own the legend)

_"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world will be destroyed.' the angels bore the chosen one, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."-Kratos Aurion _

The Legend

Lloyd was talking to Kratos as they both sat on the Balcony of Dirk's house.

"Hey Kratos! You know the Legend that you narrated at the beginning of the game right? Who mad up that lode of junk?" Lloyd stared at Kratos. Kratos was looking at the stars.

"Lloyd, you know who wrote the Legend. Me Mithos and Yuan wrote it," replied Kratos in a monotone. "Mithos forced us, so we made up a load of-"

"Well I think it sucks!" Lloyd said with a grin. The group, including Zelos overheard this. And everyone (apart form Presea and Regal) walked up stairs to where Kratos and Lloyd were.

"We agree with you Lloyd! Let's make our own Legend!" said Genis.

So this is how the new Legends began.

Lloyd headed down stairs as he grabbed some paper for everyone. Lloyd thought for a moment about what legend he should write. "Only thing I can think about is food." So he began to write his legend. All of them apart from Regal and Presea (who weren't interested) wrote a new and improved Legend, then decided to read them out to one another.

Lloyd was first.

"Once upon a time there existed a giant broccoli that was the source of all mana. A mouth however caused this broccoli to wither away and a mushrooms life was sacrificed in order to take its place."

Suddenly Genis interrupted "Is food was the only thing that got into your brainless mind?"

Then Lloyd continued, as he cleared his throat. "Grieving over the loss the vegetables disappeared into the fields and left the fruit's with this edict: You must harvest me or the seasons shall be destroyed. The fruits bore the pollen that headed towards the field that marked the begging of a new harvest." By the time he finished everyone was half asleep apart from Colette. Who still appeared interested.

Zelos sat up and began to clear his throat.

"Once upon a time there existed a giant Hunnie that was the source of all mana. A flirty boy however caused the girl to run away and Sheena's life was sacrificed in order to take its place." Sheena glared at Zelos.

"Hey that wasn't funny **slap**" a hand came in contact with Zelos's face that left a burning red mark on his pale face.

Zelos began to hold his cheek and continued, "Grieving over the loss The Great Zelos disappeared into the dark abbeys and left his honeys with this edict: You must find me for if I lose my Hunnie the world shall be destroyed. The Hunnies bore Seles that headed towards the dark abbeys that marked the beginning of a new generation." he finished with a sweet voice.

"That didn't make any sense! My Broccoli story was so much better!" Lloyd said. Everyone ignored him.

"Why did Seles suddenly come out?" Genis asked with a weird confused expression. Raine didn't here that comment because her mind was too concentrated on her own legend.

"You see twerp, it is because she is my loving sister." Zelos replied. Genis made a gagging sound. Zelos glared at the little half-elf.

"Hey can I read my legend next?" Sheena asked. Everyone nodded apart from Raine who was still busy. Sheena held up her paper to her face,

"Once upon a time there existed a village that was the source of all the ninja skills. A ninja girl whoever caused the village to expose to the outer world and it began to be well known though out the whole of Tethe'alla." Sheena stopped for a big breath.

"But Sheena that isn't how the legend goes, it is suppose to wither away…" said Genis.

"I know what I'm saying!" answered back Sheena. Then she continued her little story. "Then stupid chosen decided to go on a flirting rampage and a ninja's life was sacrificed in order take that persons place." Sheena ended her sentence when, she was interrupted by another person.

"Sheena you aren't following the legend are you?" asked Lloyd. Sheena Rolled her eyes and began to continue.

"Grieving over the loss the chief fell into a coma and left the Mizuho people with this edict: You must kill that idiotic chosen or I shall never wake up. The Mizuho people bore Sheena who headed to the middle of the village to kill the stupid one and that marked the beginning of a new happy village life." Sheena took a deep breath and looked at everyone. They all had a weird expression on their face. (Apart from Zelos who looked horrified.)

"Ok… Then can I read mine next?" asked Genis. Nobody answered him, they were too busy talking about Sheena's Legend.

"CAN I GO NEXT?" Genis asked once more much louder.

"Go ahead Genis." Lloyd replied.

"Once upon a time there existed a giant starfish that was the source of all mana. A Tsunami however caused the starfish to float away and a shrimp's life was sacrificed in order to take its place." The little half-elf finished his story then looked at the expression on his sister's face.

"Genis please stop your legend…" Raine looked at Genis with a worried expression.

"Grieving over the loss the whale descended into the waves and left the sharks with this edict" You must feed me for if I shall starve the fish population shall over grow. The sharks bore Raine who headed towards the deep sea with a bag of fishes and that marked the beginning of a…. OW!" Before he finished his big sister started to spank him.

"I thought I told you to stop reading that legend!" Raine yelled.

"But professor that was the best Legend yet!" Lloyd said in a sort of cheerful voice. Then Raine looked at Sheena and Colette who were already asleep. "It actually made sense!"

"Let's just go to bed." Raine said. Kratos sighed and walked off into the darkness.

Please R&R


End file.
